No Angel
by Mari Marin
Summary: Calminho, calminho, mas nem tanto...Uma short-fic Shun x June. De presente para uma amiga! ;)


**No Angel**

É noite de sábado no Japão.

Um jovem rapaz guiava um carro pela orla, que estava bastante movimentada. Ele tinha pressa em chegar ao seu destino. Precisava encontrar uma pessoa muito querida, que não via já há vários dias. No entanto, dirigia tranqüilamente, como era de sua natureza calma e disciplinada. Já a moça ao seu lado não possuía o mesmo temperamento.

- Seu Imbecíl!! Você tá pensando o que???

De fora do carro se ouvem gritos de desaforo.

- June, deixa disso, para que se estressar? - Falou o pacífico rapaz de cabelos e olhos verdes.

- Você viu o que ele fez Shun? Entrou na sua frente de repente!! Nós poderíamos ter morrido!! - A, não tão zen, amazona de camaleão estava indignada.

- Mas não aconteceu nada amor...além do mais nós provavelmente não morreríamos num acidente de carro...

- Ahrg!! Esses playboyzinhos que se acham os donos do mundo me tiram do sério!!

O cavaleiro sorri e afaga os cabelos loiros da namorada carinhosamente, em retribuição ganha vários beijinhos no rosto.

- Te amo tanto sabia? - dizia a amazona apaixonada, enquanto beijava aquele rostinho tão querido.

- Também te amo, mas assim eu não consigo dirigir...

Ela continuou beijando-lhe e pôs os braços em volta do seu pescoço. - Desculpa Shun, não consigo parar, é mais forte do que eu! Quem manda você ser tão lindo!!! - E rindo, beijava-lhe sem parar, Shun sorria e tentava se concentrar na direção, mas estava difícil...

Depois de uma última caricia, ajeitando os cabelos do namorado para tras da orelha, a loira voltou para o seu lugar. E observando-o enquanto dirigia, ficou pensando em tudo que haviam passado para acabarem finalmente juntos como ela sempre sonhara. Agora tinha o amor do homem mais íntegro, generoso, sensível, bondoso, além de lindo, que já havia conhecido no mundo. Só podia considerar-se uma mulher de sorte! E pensar que muitas vezes estivera a ponto de o perder, tinha calafrios só de imaginar as tantas batalhas que o seu Shunzinho tivera que enfrentar, indo contra sua própria natureza avessa a lutas. Ao olhar para aquele rosto de anjo era difícil imaginar o quanto Shun sofrera, talvez mais que seus trës companheiros e seu irmão. Para June era doloroso pensar nisso....queria faze-lo esquecer, mas sabia que isso era impossível...ao menos o faria feliz agora que podia.

Os dois continuam o percurso até que...

- SHUN! Para o carro! - Gritou ela subitamente...

Shun, espantado com o grito de June, diminuiu a velocidade do carro e estacionou próximo ao meio fio.

- O que foi June? !! - Perguntou olhando para ela, seus lindos olhos verdes estavam alarmados e esperavam ansiosamente uma resposta. A amazona não consegue se conter ao ver a expressão do seu amado e atira-se para cima dele.

- Aiiii meu amor! Você fica tão lindo com essa carinha assustada! - Entrelaça os braços pelo seu pescoço e começa a lhe encher de beijos novamente!

- June! Não me diga que você estava brincando?

- Não meu amor, é que... eu vi um pier e eu adooro piers! Vamos lá, vamos!

- June, nós temos que...

- Ah Shun o Ikki não vai escapar não!! Ah vamos no pier! Eu sempre quis te beijar num pier! Vamos amor! ..hum...hum...hum? - dizia beijando seu rosto.

- Esta bem June. - disse um pouco contrariado. -Você sabe que eu faço tudo pra te deixar feliz né amor?! - E lhe beijou. - Mas não vamos demorar, quero ver o meu irmão ainda hoje.

- Você verá amor!

Imediatamente ela lhe puxa para fora do carro e vai na frente, bastante animada, conduzindo o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda pela mão. Ao chegar no local escolhido Shun retira a mascara da amazona e a enlaça pela cintura apertando-a contra o seu corpo:

- Então? Cadê o meu beijo? - Disse com aquele sorriso, ao qual era impossível resistir.

Os dois começam um beijo longo e apaixonado que não terminaria tão cedo, mas são interrompidos por uma enorme gritaria. Acabavam de chegar ao Píer uma turma de Play boys, acompanhados de algumas garotas que emanavam futilidade. Ficaram a beber conversar e gargalhar alto, um pouco à frente deles.

O casal os ignorou por um tempo, até que um deles atirou uma lata vazia de cerveja ao mar, logo depois outro repete o gesto. June estava de costas para eles, abraçada a Shun adimirando o belo rosto do seu namorado a luz da lua. Ela percebeu quando ele mudou de expressão, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente e também olhou na direção dos mauricinhos.

Então o Cavaleiro separou-se da amazona e foi na direção deles, June o seguiu, pondo sua máscara.

Shun chegou até os rapazes que já estavam a competir para ver quem atirava mais longe as latinhas de cerveja.

- Com licença...- disse ele, tentando ser educado.

Os rapazes voltaram imediatamente suas atenções para Shun e a moça de mascara atrás dele. Eles entreolham-se e um que parecia ser o líder deles respondeu.

- O que você quer? - Perguntou entediado.

- Olha, eu não quero ser chato, mas eu acho que vocês não deviam fazer isso, essas latinhas vão demorar décadas para se decomporem, enquanto isso elas vão ficar poluindo o mar e podem até machucar alguém e...

Todos se entreolham e começam a gargalhar histericamente. Até que um outro rapaz fala.

- Cara você é louco ou o que? Você faz idéia de com quem está se metendo?

- Você por acaso é algum ecologista metido a corajoso é? Hahaha! Nós adoramos espancar esses tipinhos! - Completou outro.

June sacode a cabeça e, por trás da máscara, sorri das ameaças dos rapazes.

- Olha eu não quero confusão, só estou tentando conscientiza-los de...

- Conscientizar-nos? Hahahahahaha! Galera ele quer nos conscientizar!! - Falou um outro, sendo acompanhado por todos nas gargalhadas.

- Vocês estão acreditando no que nós estamos vendo? Esse carinha com essa aparência toda "delicada", querendo se meter conosco! E eu que achei que essa noite não teria nenhuma graça!! - Voltou a falar o primeiro rapaz.

- Na verdade ele é um gato! - Uma das moças deixou escapar.

- Cala a boca sua vadia!- Repreendeu um do caras.

- Olha eu não quero confusão, já vi que não da pra discutir com vocês.

Shun os olha com desprezo e prepara-se para sair dali, não sem antes pegar uma quase relutante June pela mão, e já ia a levando dali. Mas foi impedido...

- Hei! Aonde você pensa que vai? Não vai saindo assim não!! Você agora vai pagar por ter se metido com a gente. - Gritou o rapaz.

Não foi o tom de voz elevado e autoritário do rapaz que deteve Shun. Mas sim a impressão que teve de que fora puxado para trás.

O rapaz havia os alcançado e segurado June pelo braço trazendo-a um pouco para trás, já que fora surpreendida.. Imediatamente ela livra seu braço da mão dele. O gesto do rapaz a havia irritado profundamente, mas ela ainda não fazia idéia do efeito que aquela agressão tivera sob seu namorado...

Mais que rapidamente, Shun se põe entre ela e o playboyzinho. Sua expressão agora era de poucos amigos.

- Você tocou nela? - questionou enraivecido.

- Hahaha! Ficou enfezado foi?

O grupo de desocupados estava divertindo-se enormemente com aquela situação. Provocar e espancar rapazes aparentemente indefesos como Shun era o esporte favorito deles, mas mal sabiam que desta vez, tinham se metido com o rapazinho errado.

- Tocou nela!!! - Repetiu ainda mais irado, deixando o ódio tomar conta de si.

- Não estou gostando do seu jeito cara! Eu toquei nela mesmo por que? Aliais eu posso tocar novamente...

E dizendo isso tentou mover-se em direção a June, mas antes que ele pudesse dar um só passo ele notou que, de repente, o vento que antes era apenas uma brisa, estava ficando mais e mais forte... e ao olhar para o rapaz de pé à sua frente teve a impressão de que era ele o gerador daquela ventania...os cabelos verdes e suas roupas agitavam-se violentamente, mas o homem de olhos verdes, permanecia imóvel.

Logo uma corrente de ar mais forte joga todos ao mar. O bando perdeu toda a sua pose ao cair na água fria, estavam confusos e assustados sem entender o que se passava ali, simplesmente aterrorizados!

- Shun!? - June olhava para o cavaleiro ao mesmo tempo assustada e admirada com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Vamos logo daqui June...não gostei nada disso tudo! - Disse ele sério, pegando-a pela mão....

E os dois partem deixando um grupo de desesperados jogados ao mar...

Antes de entrarem no carro June segurou o Cavaleiro pelo braço...

- Tá tudo bem amor? Quer que eu dirija? - Perguntou preocupada acariciando seu rosto.

- Tá tudo bem June...- respondeu, finalmente exibindo um de seus doces sorrisos. E, inesperadamente depositou um leve beijo sobre os lábios de sua amazona. - Eu te amo June! - Disse abraçando-a.

- Eu também te amo Shun! - Respondeu a amazona num sussurro contra o peito do cavaleiro. Ali onde estava, nos braços do seu anjo, era o seu lugar seguro.

**Fim**

* * *

_Essa fic eu dedico para uma amiga querida fã do Shunzinho no dia do seu niver! Parabéns Miga!!_

_Aí está, como te prometi , uma fic, ou melhor uma mini-fic, com o seu queridinho e a camaleoa dele. Mas olha, gostei mesmo de escrever com esse casal, vc tem razão em adora-los, são tão lindos juntos!!_

_Obrigada à Pandora Amamiya pela revisão a Marcia Marques pelas dicas e a Ju pelo título! valeu migas! Quase q n saia XD!_

_Aos q leram se der deixem um coment tá? Vou gostar muito! ;-) bjs!_


End file.
